


[Fanart] Things Left Behind (ruminations)

by SkyAsimaru



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: fan art from fic, mini spiders, soft side art work, spider crowley rumination, they all have faces if you look closely enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru
Summary: I can't stop thinking about Spider-Crowley. What his life must be like.XD I really, REALLY wish there were more to this fic, but in the meantime, at least there's fanart/concept art to scribble down...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	[Fanart] Things Left Behind (ruminations)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Things Left Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602953) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 




End file.
